War
by TiaofFandoms
Summary: Vicious. Empowered. Entitled, war. Over the last 200 years in human history, we have had a total of 17 different landings of Alien life ever recorded - Officially. Of those 17, 4 have been for war outright, although many conspirators and racists disagree. You see, there were these aliens called Yautja…. (Takes place in unknown year in the future.)
1. Beginning the End of Means

War.

Vicious. Empowered. Entitled, war.

Over the last 200 years in human history, we have had a total of 17 different landings of Alien life ever recorded - Officially. Of those 17, 4 have been for war outright, although many conspirators and racists disagree. You see, there were these aliens called Yautja….

 **One day, at one point of time...**

The hall was booming akin to thunder of a whore's heart in a confessional. These tall bodies lined both sides of the corridor, some green and others grey and white. Some blue and some brown. Some black and some red. All had four mandibles and black dreadlocks that fell over their shoulders like snakeskin in the wind; their armor and weapons as threatening as their politics.

Everyone knew why they were there, to discuss if the planet natives known at Humans, or Humanoids, were to be considered prey or equals henceforth. Case after case has been made for all of Mankind to be Prey, underlings and peons in their Hunts for honor and respect among their kind, or fellow honorary Hunters for their resilience and power.

"With all their magnificent strides in technology and warfare, their race has even still yet shown the thought to be mandatory skill and strategy to have the right to continue the use and the production of mass-destruction weapons." One Yautja argued, and this female was named Bakuub.

Bakuub was the driving force behind the political objective to have Humans remain the lowest of Prey, even refusing her Hunt that would occur on the Human planet and demanded to wait for the next Hunt on another planet. Many considered it a sign of disrespect for tradition, others seen it as a prideful move to show intolerance of weakness, as many agreed with her in that Humans were not as strong as others made them out to be. This opinion was due to a handful of Humans earning the title of Hunter. Many agreed with her and argued that if Humans were so great as Hunters, why only the handful? Why so many deaths among their kind due to the Hunt?

"Nuclear testings are at an all-time high. They ruin the game planet they are fortunate to be upon by mere chance - As we have observed for countless millennia - and thus, due to their own ignorance as a race, ruin their own chances of survival for their kind and their strength. Strength and Honor! Words all Yautja live by, even in the life of a Bad Blood, they believed in this at some point." Bakuub continued her case among the mass of Clan Elders, Ancients and Elites that were collected in this one place from across the Galaxies. "By Humans own doing they have denied themselves their own Honor to abuse their Strength, and as such have intentionally made themselves Bad Bloods. By our own laws, they are Bad Bloods and deserve no such place among our ranks, or their planet! We must take the planet, reform it to better use for ALL! Slaughter the Humans and end their insanity!"

The room filled with roars and cheers, some hisses and unkind words. The highest respected Ancients gestured for the arena to silence, many grumbling and growling as things quieted. The most decorated Ancient, Sain'ja, stepped forward.

"Sister, please. We have heard your case many a time before and we are still at an impasse. Many of the Clan Leaders still do not want to commit a genocide - Something that also, by our own laws, is not an Honorable act. Let us allow the Humans to defend themselves. I call the Human known as Doctor Kimberly Jenkins, the Hunter Kujhade of the Dark Blade Clan, and Hul'ta of the Jungle Hunter Clan to defend the rights of the Human Race."

To Kimberly, it was a small panel she and the other two Yautja's were floating on, in the middle of the Arena, but she was sure it was due to the fact that they were all on one. Her voice cracked slightly as she began to speak. "For thousands of years, with even thousands more of my kind, we have tried to make strides to better our race for not only ourselves, but for others that observe and live on our planet. For the countless bad deeds our race has done to itself there is even countless more deeds that have been taken to rectify it." To Kimberly, her voice felt small and obsolete compared to the pure confidence and pride rolling off of Bakuub.

"As fellow Hunters, we implore you," Kujhade began, "We have deemed their planet reliable and a steady use for Hunting ground and Trials for thousands of years, made Honored the Humans that have in one way or another proven themselves to us. Why can we not continue to do so as they do not upset the balance we had deemed for ourselves within our control. Since when have we called ourselves Gods, upon the same level as Cetanu and Paya, to cast out an entire race from existence?" His body shook with rage as he spoke, trying to hold face to not accidentally deem himself Dishonorable in the presence of so many important figures to his people.

"To take this planet over, to destroy all Humans, goes against everything we have done as a people." The much deeper, raspier voice of Hul'ta bellowed. "It will ruin why this planet was chosen eons ago as a Hunting ground and a Game Planet. If our ancestors were so sure, and we have trusted the Gods so much, why go back on all their teachings and all our finding upon the Humans now? I call for a truce among the Humans and Yautja, to police their kind and their weapons until their Race has improved! Sort the weaklings out from the strong, and prepare their race for what they have set themselves up for by seeking such higher powers!"

The arena boomed again. Kimberly's skin crawled. As hard as she fought, as much as she tried, this was the only compromise she could make up for her races survival. Either enforce Darwinism by force or face her whole race being demolished without a fighting chance.

Authors Note:

Yep that just happened! And this is only the beginning. My first story in... Ever?I have constantly debated with myself when to write or when to post this story. I will encourage constantly reviews and constructive remarks. I have never read a book, but have always lurked and read fanfiction and done online research on this particular fandom. I hope you enjoy this ride I take you on, as many deaths and romances WILL occur in the future. Let me know what you think!


	2. Playing Catch Up

"What the fuck was that shit?" Hul'ta quietly exclaimed to Kimberly. "Weakness is no longer an option for you!" She winced at his words. Inside, she was shaking and had half a mind to rip out the translator implanted in her neck and end it all for herself. She had no choice but to listen as she, Hul'ta, and Kujhade walked back down the hallway lined by fellow Yautja towards their quarters.

"Honestly, do you truly believe any single person would be facing the death of their entire species without a single thought of worry? Anxiety?" She whispered just low enough for them to hear. With a growl, she was picked up by the two of them by her armpit and carried as such hastily. The doors shut behind them with an unceremonious thud when they reached their quarters, and she finally was allowed to touch the ground again. These two brothers, albeit from other clans, thought like twins. Kimberly only wondered what her compatriots were like on the battlefield, knowing what they were like in bed...

"To answer your earlier question…" Hul'ta snarled at her, "No." He took a harsh breath and leveled himself out, straightening his back and easing his shoulders down for a forcibly more relaxed demeanor. He always forgot humans were such… Emotional creatures. The slightest body movement intimidated them. "But I do expect better than a mouse for a woman." Storming off, his steps rattled the shelves around them.

As the three were rethinking their game plan with fingers crossed, the Humans of Earth had no clue what was occurring above them. For the most part, that is. News was floating around from newspapers to interrupting the best of movie channels with new information in as many languages as could be thought of saying that a peace talk was in the works with the Yautja. Yautja Hunters and all types of Human soldiers walked the streets with guns and armor. No one knew when the last stone would be tossed. Children were escorted with both races on the bus to hold each other accountable in the more peaceful areas. In every city, in every street, every able man was armed if they so chose to defend their families or Clan. There was no other way anymore, and gun control went out the window.

Life was tense.

And so was the fist of several members of the United Nations, and the agents of Government branches - Those known and unknown to the public. Fists slammed on tables and desks, heated debates upon asking for the segregation of the two races to be enacted, forcing them off the planet. Others debated it was futile - Any single Clan had enough power to wipe out all of Mankind if they so chose, not just with manpower but with technology - And one Clan, unbeknownst to all Ancients and Elites, intended to do just that.

" _How much trouble do you think we will get in for this?"_ One Yautja leaned over to the other, eyeing the Galaxy before them that contained Earth. " _A bad reputation is one thing -"_

" _If you go soft on me now, so soon into this plan, I swear I will use your skull for a piss pot."_ One growled back, flaring its mandibles and puffing its chest out. " _We have called upon the outcasts and Bad Bloods for generations to fulfill our purpose and our legacy. Our honor comes not from_ them," The Yautja pointed to the Galaxy, " _But from within. We care for our own and we_ will _follow the grand plan as put in place by Cetanu. Challenge it, challenge our doctrine that you_ chose _to follow by joining us, and you will die by our Queens hands. You will listen, and you will obey, or all we have given and supported you with will be stripped. Including your life."_

The Yautja who dared to question, now looking down upon the floor, bit back a snarl. It was true. Like the Bible for Humans, all Yautja have seemed to omit or outright forget Cetanu's plan for their race. But not them. Not this Clan. Not anymore.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I love the out pour I have had so far! And don't worry, the M title will finally be earned for more than just language in the next chapter, I promise. I know it isn't terribly fleshed out, but I really haven't thought it going any other way for the last few months since I decided to finally pen this story. Thank you for reading, and, as always, review! I will be reading this over again tomorrow as I have had 2 shots of vodka and I make no guarantees this will read as I intend for it to be. See you next time!


End file.
